I Was Always Yours
by u2fan2005
Summary: SPUFFY-Spike and Buffy break up after high school and go on their own seperate paths because they think its for the best. Spike goes to college and starts his normal life but its the total opposite for Buffy.
1. Don't Forget Me

**I Was Always Yours**

**Chapter 1: Don't Forget Me**

Parents, friends, and relatives were starting to fill up the seats of the Hampton High School football stadium in the small town of Redford, New York. Every single person in that stadium were smiling and snapping photos.

On the football turf were about three hundred chairs for the graduating class of 1999. On the left corner of the chairs was the high school band getting ready for the graduation march and on the right were the proud teachers of the class of 1999.

Behind the stadium stands stood a nervous crowd of students in caps and gowns. The girls wore white gowns and caps while the guys wore blue. The students were all talking cheery to other students but also shedding a few tears. This was the highlight of their life so far and it was overwhelming all of them.

"Buffy?!" a red headed girl in a white graduation gown went looking around through the crowds of students till she stopped a girl standing alone off into the distance. "Buffy?" the red head asked again which made the girl standing alone turn around.

"Hey Willow…" Buffy answered back and gave a little smile.

"Hey!" she sounded cheery but then turned sad when she saw her friends face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing much…just…thinking…" Buffy asked and sighed.

"Oh…" Willow said and looked over at group of students and waved them over when Buffy wasn't looking. Willow turned back to Buffy, "Well we're all set and ready to go for the long march."

"Ah yes…the long walk." A boy said and walked over with a group of students around him.

"Hey Xander…guys." Buffy smiled at her friends.

"Everything alright luv?" asked Spike, Buffy's British boyfriend that she loved to death.

"Fine…just a little bummed." Buffy said while Spike walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Bummed? You got to be kidding we finally get the hell out of this hell hole!" exclaimed Cordelia Chase, Xander's girlfriend and queen of Hampton High School.

"Come on Cordy you are got to miss being queen of this 'hell hole' as you say." Said Oz, Willow's boyfriend, "Once we leave this place…we are going to be small fish in a big ocean."

"Okay now you guys are making me bummed and scared." Buffy said.

"Come on luv…there is nothing to be scared of…" Spike started as he walked Buffy off away from the group of friends so they could be alone, "You are strong gal and you don't give yourself enough credit for it."

Spike and Buffy stood there looking at each other in cap and gown knowing that things were going to change for them. Spike was going to attend NYU in the fall while Buffy goes to UCLA. Both of them were going to be on different sides of the country and they knew that there bond may fade away.

"I'm only strong when you are with me…" Buffy whispered. Spike smiled and then leaned his head on her forehead and looked into her green eyes while she gazed into his blue.

"Don't cry…" Spike whispered to his love.

"It's kind of hard not too." She whispered back to him.

He leaned a little back and took off his cap and ran his fingers through his curly bleached blonde locks of hair that Buffy absolutely adored.

"Buffy…I told you…we can still make this work while you're in California…we can—" Spike started.

"You would wait four years?" Buffy interrupted. "Four years is too long…"

"It's not that long…when you think about all the breaks we have and the summer vacation it's not that long." Spike told her.

Buffy looked down at the ground knowing that Spike would never give up on her, never let her go, and would continue to convince her that they can have a long distance relationship. Buffy knew better though. She knew that long distance relationships failed within the first year from experience with her last boyfriend, Parker, who moved to Texas. Buffy wanted more for Spike. She didn't want to be the burden on him.

"Spike…" Buffy started to speak the words that would kill both of them. "…I want you to promise me that if someone asks you on a date in college that you will accept it."

Spike looked at his girlfriend as if she was crazy. "Buffy…are you crazy?"

"Maybe…" She gave a small smile and then got back to the main subject, "Promise me."

"What are you saying?" Spike asked her with fear in his eyes. "Don't tell me—"

"I'm saying…we should break up…cut each others line loose and…let go." Buffy said quietly.

"Buffy I—" Spike started but was once again interrupted by Buffy.

"I didn't mean to do this on graduation day I didn't, but…you know we have to do this…I don't want to be the one holding you back...I don't want to be a burden." Buffy said with a little sob in her voice.

"You're not!" Spike said a little loudly and starting to get upset. "I…I don't want this to happen. I love you too much to let this happen…we're suppose to be together." He said softly.

"Maybe…and maybe not…we'll never know if we keep holding on to each other." Buffy said with a few tears running down her cheek. "And this is not a question of me loving you or not…" she said quickly so he didn't think she didn't love him. " Because I love you…I love you sooo much…and that's why we have to do this. As much as it hurts…we have to do this…"

Spike looked up at Buffy and met her teary eyes. Buffy stepped forward and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Spike took a moment to react to her hug and when he reacted he put his arms around her and hugged back. He closed his eyes and a tear fell down his cheek as well. He could hear Buffy sniff her nose from crying and feel his shoulder get wet from her tears.

"Promise me something…" Spike said to Buffy while he hugged her.

"What?" She sniffed out while still hugging him tighter.

"That when you come to your senses you'll come find me." That made Buffy laugh a little. "And that you'll never forget me." Spike said and let go of her so he could see her face.

More tears started to pour down Buffy's cheek when he said those words to her. "Never." She whispered and used her graduation gown sleeve to brush her tears away. She knew she could never forget Spike even if she tried. "I can never forget you…ever." She whispered.

Spike takes Buffy's shoulders and makes her look him in the eyes. "I want you to know if you find someone else…and if he says that he'll put all of his power into loving you for lifetime…until his last breath…it still wouldn't be enough power to match mine that I put into loving you everyday."

With those words Buffy wanted to take back everything that she said to him, to hug him until she became apart of him, and to kiss him until she devours him. But all Buffy could do was stare into his eyes and get a shiver up her spine, knowing that soon they would have to part.

The graduation march started and the students around them started scurrying around and getting in line.

"Buffy! Spike!" Willow called out to them and move into line. Willow had no idea that the couple was breaking up just a couple feet away from her.

However, both Spike and Buffy didn't hear Willow. All they could hear is each others hearts breaking.

"Buffy Summers! William Kendell!" a teacher yelled out to the couple. Finally Spike and Buffy walked over to the students and line.

There were two lines. One line for the girl graduates and one for the guys. The two lines started off onto the football field. Both Spike and Buffy's mind were not focused on anything but each other. They were both drowning in a sadness that seemed to hurt so bad that they didn't think there was ever a pain like this.

When the students were finally sitting down in there chairs Willow looked over at Buffy who sat next to her and saw her face.

"Buffy…what's wrong?" Willow whispered.

Buffy took a moment until she finally realized Willow was talking to her. "I'm fine." She whispered back.

Willow knew her friend a lot more than that. Willow thought Buffy might break down crying right in the middle of commencement.

Willow looked up at the podium and smiled and nudged Buffy. "Snyder's going to speak…he always makes you laugh." Willow whispered and tried to cheer Buffy up.

Over on the other side boys sat. Spike was not even paying attention to his surroundings. He was just staring down at the ground looking very depressed. Too depressed for someone who was graduating and Xander knew it when he saw Spike's face. Once the guys were seated Xander turned around in his seat and faced Spike.

"Hey…what's the matter?" Xander whispered.

Spike looked up at Xander and mumbled, "Nothing." Xander shrugged and then turned around in his sit.

As the ceremony progressed the students had received there diplomas and time for the final speech by the president of the board of education.

"…before we end the evening…" the president of the board of education started, "I want the Class of 1999 to remember this moment…this moment where all eyes are on you…and this moment is your starting point. You can run in the direction of executive of a big New York City company or you can be sailing around the world tomorrow. Class of 1999 you have a clean slate once again...live in the moment….because you only got one life…."

Both Spike and Buffy look around the seats and spot each others eyes.

"…Friends…colleagues…I present the class of 1999!" the president of the board of education said.

The audience cheered and clapped. The graduates came to there feet, grabbed there cap and tossed it into the air. Everyone was on there feet hugging and yelling but Spike and Buffy. All they did was sit and look across the chairs and stare at each other.


	2. The Little Things

**Chapter 2: The Little Things**

**6 months after graduation…**

**New York City**

It's the little things that made Spike's heart to ache. There was a TV show that Buffy and he loved, a song that they danced to, a word that made them laugh. After losing Buffy he pretty much wallowed in his sorrow at his house the rest of the summer. He didn't even leave to say goodbye to her when she went to the airport to go to California. He didn't want to be there to say goodbye, he wouldn't have known what to say to her; how to say goodbye.

Things got a little bit better when Spike started NYU. He hung out with his roommate, Angel, and buried himself in his studies. Spike started going to frat parties with other students and met some nice people. However, when a girl got a little too flirty with Spike he just walked away. His heart still belonged to Buffy and he had no intention of giving up on her.

"So…tell me about this Buffy girl." Angel said to Spike. They were both eating lunch at the university cafeteria, finished with one of there classes they had together. Spike was pretty much keeping quiet the whole time while they ate.

"Huh?" Spike looked up at Angel with a dazed look on his face.

"Buffy…that girl from your hometown…tell me about her." Angel said and took a sip out of his pop can.

"I don't want to talk about it." Spike mumbled and looked down at his food and stabbed his fork at his salad.

"Come on! Tell me!" Angel begged, "When we go to parties you don't dance with any girls at all! Once they get all flirty with you take off running. So it has to be this Buffy girl that is making you this way or…well you're turning gay or something." Angel said.

"I'm not gay!" Spike said. "It's just…"

"The Buffy girl huh?" Angel asked.

Spike nodded silently.

"High school sweetie?" Angel asked.

"I guess you can put it that way…we knew each other for a long time." Spike said and sighed.

"You break up with her or…?" Angel asked.

"No…well…she didn't really want to break up with me…but she said we had too." Spike explained.

"Sounds like she broke up with you." Angel said and took a bit out of his burger.

"Whatever…it doesn't matter." Spike said, "She said we should break up so we don't have to hold on to anything…she wants me to date other people…experience other things, even though I don't want to."

"But she's right…you shouldn't hold onto the past…it's time to let go of high school…and that means letting go of her. Being with her will just remind you of high school. It's time to be in college." Angel said.

"Yeah I guess…but why can't I just let go of high school but NOT let go of her?" Spike asked Angel.

"I don't know…" Angel said, "Maybe she wanted you to find yourself…maybe she wanted to find herself too…become stable…sew your wild oats or something like that."

Spike shook his head. "I have no oats to sew…" Spike mumbled.

"Trust me man…it hurts now…but later, you will not regret her breaking up with you. You'll want to be thanking her." Angel said and got up from his seat and took his tray of food away with him. Angel left Spike with his thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Los Angeles **

Buffy thought of him all the time. When she was typing on her computer, she thought of him. When she ate with her new friend Fred, Buffy thought of him. When Buffy woke up in the morning and when she went to sleep at night she thought of Spike. She wondered if he was hurting like she was.

"I'm going to the library…what to come with?" Buffy's roommate Fred asked.

"Umm…no…I'm fine here. Besides..."Buffy smiled, "You probably want to be alone with Wesley."

"Buffy please!" Fred exclaimed and started to blush and smile.

"Oh come on…you know you like him!" Buffy said.

"Well…" Fred tried to come up with a come back but when she could she just gave Buffy a look and left the room. Buffy laughed at her roommate's cuteness. Fred reminded Buffy of Willow a little. Buffy missed Willow and wished her friend didn't have to be so smart and get to go to a great school like Princeton.

Buffy walked over to her nightstand and opened the draw to her nightstand and pulled out picture of her friends back in New York. Oz, Xander, Cordelia, Willow, Spike, and Buffy were in the picture at the Statue of Liberty. The photo was taken a few months before graduation when the whole gang decided to skip school and go to the city. Buffy remembered the day like yesterday…

"_Cheese!" everyone exclaimed at the camera. The photo was taken by a random stranger. _

"Thanks." Buffy said to the stranger and took her camera back.

"_How come we don't come here a lot? We really take New York for granted sometimes." Xander said as he put his arm around Cordelia and looked out off the Statue of Liberty.  
_

"_Because, Whelp, this is what tourist do…" Spike said as he wrapped his arms around behind Buffy as they stared off at the edge._

_"Yeah but we are doing the tourist thing today." Willow said with a smile._

_"We already did Empire State Building, Time Square, and Rockefeller Center…what more is there?" Spike asked._

_"Central Park." Buffy turned around to face Spike and put her arms around his neck. _

"And what? Get mugged?" Spike asked.

"_No one would mug us with you around…you look like a tough guy." Buffy smiled._

_"But I don't know…they might not see me and look at Xander and think direct target to get the geek." Spike said and looked to Xander. _

"Ha-ha…very funny." Xander said.

Buffy continued to stare at the picture and frowned. She missed her friends and wished she could wake up everyday and it would be that day.

A knock at the door made Buffy come out of her thoughts. She put back her picture and went to open the door and was greeted by two very large men.

"Ms. Buffy Summers?" one of the guys asked with a British accent.

"Uh…yes." Buffy said and looked back and forth between the guys.

The guys exchanged a quick glance and one of the guys pushed Buffy down to the floor and pinned her down. The other guy quickly kicked the door shut behind him and took out a bottle and a rag and put some of the stuff from the bottle into the rag. The other man covered Buffy's mouth, trying to keep her from screaming. The guy with the bottle and rag kneeled down beside Buffy and covered Buffy's mouth with the rag and kept it there until Buffy passed out.

The two men got off of Buffy, stood up, and looked at her. There was a knock at the door and one of the men answered it and saw two more men. The two men entered and saw Buffy lying on the floor.

"This her?" One of the men asked with a British accent.

"Yes this is Buffy Summers." One of the men said.

"Good…pick her up and get her in the van…we have to be on our way to Sunnydale at once." The man said. He seemed to be the leader of the three British men. "Call Mr. Giles and tell him we got the new Slayer." The man said while looking at Buffy.

"Yes, Mr. Travers." One of the men said.

**TBC....**


	3. Answers You Don't Want to Hear

**Chapter 3: Answers You Don't Want To Hear**

**Sunnydale**

"I cannot bloody believe you!" A British man yelled at Mr.Travers.

"This is for the best Rupert." Mr. Travers said and looked at an unconscious Buffy lying on a couch of Rupert Giles's apartment.

"You kidnapped this girl and took her sixty miles from her home to Sunnydale!" Rupert shouted. 

"So you think she would have come at her own?" Mr. Travers asked and got no reply from Giles. Giles just took his glasses off and pinched his nose and closed his eyes. "You know she would think we're crazy British men!" Mr. Travers said to Giles.  
  
"Well thank god she doesn't think that now...now she thinks were bloody kidnappers!" Rupert Giles shouted and started to pace.  
  
"We'll explain it to her when she wakes up." Mr. Travers walked away from Giles and sat down in a chair in the living room of the apartment.

"When she wakes up she's going to call the cops and—"Giles was interrupted by a loud scream coming from Buffy. Buffy sat up off the couch and looked around at the men in the room and jumped off the couch and backed away from them. "What...who are you?" Buffy stuttered out. "Ms. Summers I'm—"Mr. Travers got up out of his chair but Buffy backed away some more. "It's alright...we're not going to hurt you." Mr. Travers tried to calm Buffy down. "Oh sure she's going to believe you, you stupid fool." Giles mumbled and shook his head. Buffy glanced back and forth between the two British men.  
  
"You are you? Where am I?" Buffy looked at Mr. Travers. "I'm Mr. Quentin Travers and this is Rupert Giles. You're in Sunnydale California." Mr. Travers answered. "Oh sure Travers give her our names...oh and maybe you should give her my home address and directions for the bloody police." Giles said to Travers sarcastically. "I think that's a good idea." Buffy said softly and looked around for a phone and the exit out.  
  
"Ms. Summers...please listen to us. We are NOT going to hurt you." Mr. Travers said.  
  
"Yeah right!" Buffy said. 

"It wasn't my plan to kidnap you Buffy, I simply wanted to talk with you but dumby over here thought his plan was better." Giles said and gave Travers a bad look.

"How-how do you know my name? And talk...talk to me about what?" Buffy looked at Giles.  
  
"Uh...about you calling." Giles looked down at the floor and up at her, "You were needed her in Sunnydale."  
  
Buffy paused and kept looking at Giles and then turned to Mr. Travers and saw that he was starting to sit down and not trying to go after her. Buffy looked back at Giles.  
  
"Calling...what calling?" Buffy asked and looked Giles up and down to see if he was going to make any sudden movements and go after her. "You're calling to the job that you were born for." Mr. Travers said while cleaning his glasses. He didn't even look up at Buffy as he continued to explain. "You are The Chosen One, the one girl in all the world that has the strength to fight."  
  
"Fight...fight what?" Buffy questioned Mr. Travers. 

"Evil." Mr. Travers said and put his glasses back on and looked at Buffy.

"Evil...there's evil?" Buffy asked as if the guy was crazy.  
  
"Yes...there is evil in our world Ms. Summers, and I'm not talking about the murders, the robbers, and the thieves." Mr. Travers said.  
  
"Then what are you talking about?" Buffy asked. "I'm talking about the demons, the vampires, and the other things that go bump in the night." Mr. Travers said. Giles and Travers looked at each other and then at Buffy for her response. All Buffy did was burst out laughing.  
  
"He's telling the truth." Mr. Giles said to Buffy. "Sure he is, and I'm Santa Claus." Buffy said and continued to laugh. "Ms. Summers this is no joke." Mr. Travers said and waited for Buffy to stop laughing, "You are a vampire slayer."  
  
Buffy looked at Giles and then back up at Mr. Travers and saw there serious faces and started to freak out a little. "Okay...okay...are you guys crazy or something? Did you escape from some mental hospital or something?" Buffy asked. "No." Giles said, "Travers is the head of the Watcher's Council and I'm a Watcher...well actually I'm YOUR Watcher. I help you train and prepare you for fighting." 

"Okay this is not funny anymore..." Buffy started to inch herself to Giles's apartment door. "I think you guys have a little problem and—", Buffy took off for the door but Giles was right behind her and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. Giles didn't want to hurt her he just wanted to stop her from leaving, but Buffy took that as a sign of him attacking her. Buffy instantly turned around and took Giles's arm and made his whole body go spinning in the air and land on the ground. Buffy's eyes widen when she saw what she could do.

"You see your power..." Mr. Travers said and walked closer to Buffy and Giles, who was still on the ground.

"Yep she defiantly has the power." Giles said in pain on the ground.

"I...what...how do I do that?" Buffy was starting to panic at the move she just did.

"If you let me, I can help you, and explain to you more." Giles said to Buffy. Buffy stared down at Giles. "Once I get a heating pad on my back." And again Giles winced in pain.

**Los Angeles**

Buffy and Fred's dorm room was opened when Fred came back.  
  
"Buffy?" Fred looked around and then looked at the open door confused. 'Buffy wouldn't just leave the door open.' Fred thought to herself.

"Buffy?" Fred asked again to the empty room.

Fred looked on the ground and saw bottle on the floor and read the label of the bottle, "Chloroform". Fred's eyes widen and went to the phone and called the police.

**TBC...**


	4. Busy Night

**Chapter 4: Busy Night**

**Sunnydale**

"So you're saying that I have been this...Slayer for a few months?" Buffy asked Giles while they were walking on the sidewalks of Sunnydale late at night.  
  
"Well yes...someone was suppose to go and tell you your calling back in March actually..." Giles said, "However...we had some trouble finding you."

"Trouble? How come? I was all settled in New York City...I wasn't running anywhere. All you had to do was look under 'Summers' in the phone book." Buffy said and started to study the wood stake that was in her hand.

"Well it doesn't matter now...what matters is that we found you and you must start your training right away...I must say you will be quit surprised about how much time and effort it takes into slaying." Giles said to Buffy.  
  
Buffy stopped in her tracks and Giles turned to see why she stopped. Buffy had the 'whoa, slow down' face on and was starting to get upset and panicky.

"Wait...whoa! I-I...what? I told you I would come with you and you can 'show me' the power I have...but I wasn't planning on staying...I have a life too you know." Buffy said, "I have college."  
  
"You also have a calling...Buffy...you have a sacred birth right to protect the world..." Giles explained.  
  
Buffy paused and burst out, "Oh come on! You think one girl can protect the WHOLE world?!" Buffy questioned.

"Slayers have been doing it for centuries...I don't think you are any different." Giles replied.

"Well guess what? In the past the world didn't have the updated version of technology...why doesn't the government do it?" Buffy asked. 

Giles sighed out of frustration, "BECAUSE....you are The Chosen One...the government can't fight vampires and demons...you do." He said quietly.

Buffy sighed and looked down at the ground. "I didn't want this...is there anyway I can...you know...pick a different curtain and take home the goat like on 'Let's Make a Deal'?" Buffy pouted, "Can't I have a different destiny?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Giles said, "I know this is not the life you chose...but...I'm willing to help...I'll be your Watcher and never leave your side...it's my duty." 

Buffy looked up at Giles and gave a small smile. She felt a little bit better that she was not going to be alone in this whole being a Slayer stuff.

"So..." Buffy sighed, "how about a little..." Buffy holds up her stake and looks at it and then looks at Giles, "going after Dracula?" She joked.

Giles gave a small laugh, "Let's head off the cemetery and we'll begin your training..." Then they both started walking down the sidewalk. "By the way, is Dracula real?" Buffy asked. "Actually...yes." Giles said. "Really?!" Buffy exclaimed and looked at Giles with wide eyes. 

"Yes that sodding bastard made me eat bugs." Giles mumbled.

"What?!" Buffy exclaimed with shock but still was smiling. 

**New York City**

The dance club was packed with people on the Friday night. The music was blaring off the speakers and everyone was having a good time dancing and drinking except for Spike.

Angel brought Spike out for a night of roommate bonding and picking up "chicks", as Angel said. 

Spike and Angel were sitting together at one of the tables near the dance floor watching everyone else have a good time.  
  
"I'm telling ya...just walk up to her and ask her to dance." Angel said to Spike eyeing at the sweet faced brown haired girl talking with another girl.

"She looks busy. She's talking to her friend there." Spike blurted out his lame excuse.

"I'm sure it's not important conversation...just go." Angel said and nudged Spike's shoulder. Spike looked over back at the brown haired girl and then looked away, acting shy and glum. 

"She's not my type." Spike mumbled loud enough so Angel could hear him over the blaring music.

Angel sighed and rolled his eyes, "What IS your type then?" Angel asked but then answered his own question, "Wait...let me guess...blonde haired girl...in California as we speak...and rhyme's with the word...scruffy."

Spike looked up casually, "How'd you guess?"

"Come on man!! Move on! She probably is!" Angel blurted out.  
  
"Look...its hard okay..." Spike said and didn't explain any further. Spike didn't even want to think Buffy was moving on as he was sitting there in New York miserable. The thought of Buffy with another guy besides him just made his stomach ache.

"Well let that cute little burnet haired girl over there help make it easier for ya!" Angel said. "You think she's so great...you take her." Spike said without looking up at Angel.  
  
"Man you are pathetic...stop brooding, and get over that Buffy girl and go dance with that girl!" Angel said with a little bit of anger in his voice.  
  
"Easier said than done." Spike replied. 

Angel just shook his head and got up from his seat and let the table. Spike instantly looked up when Angel left his seat and watched Angel walk through the crowds of people until he reached the brown haired girl they were just talking about. Spike's eyes widened when he saw Angel starting to talk to the two girls. While Angel was talking he was flirting with both of them and then all of a sudden Angel pointed out Spike to the brown haired girl. Spike's mouth opened just a little bit from the shock at what his roommate just did to him.

"That sodding git." Spike mumbled under his breath as he watched the brown haired girl turn her head over and look at Spike. Angel kept talking to the brown haired girl, and as every second Angel talked to girl her smile kept getting bigger and bigger. Then all of a sudden the girl started walking towards Spike.

"Oh no." Spike mumbled as the girl made her way over to Spike's lonely table. 

**Sunnydale**

Buffy and Giles entered the gates that read 'Sunnydale Cemetery'. The moon was shining down on some of the tomb stones and crypts. Buffy looked around at the area. "I hate cemeteries..." Buffy mumbled, "They're creepy."  
  
"Well after tonight expect your creepy scale to hit the all time high." Giles said. "So...what now?" Buffy turned to Giles and crossed her arms against her stomach. The stake she was holding earlier was still in hand. 

Giles looks from Buffy to behind her.

"Now you fight." Giles said to something behind Buffy.  
  
Buffy quickly turned around and looked and saw at a fresh grave, just a few yards away, a hand burst through the ground. Buffy's eyes went wild. She quickly turns to Giles. "What-What do I do?!" She said in a panic. "Kill it." Giles simply said. Buffy shook her head, "How? Tell me." 

Giles walked up to Buffy and grabbed her arm and raised her hand. "Use this." Giles said, referring to the stake in her hand.

"Oh...real helpful." She said sarcastically and turned to the vampire that just came out of the ground, growling at her.

Buffy was hesitant for a moment and then all of a sudden she gave a battle cry and went towards the vampire and knock it down. Giles raised an eyebrow at her sudden moves.

After knocking the vampire down she started stepping forward with her stake. She was ready to fight. She had a fighters face on. The vampire looked up from the ground and saw Buffy coming forward. The vampire leaps from its back onto its feet. Buffy looks surprised at the vampire having all the quick skills of a gymnast.

"Umm...that was impressive...mind showing me that little—"Buffy was cut off by the vampire growling and lunging forward and pushing her to the ground. The vamp was on top pinning her down with his hands around her neck. "Giles..." Buffy barely got out, "Little....help." She said with the vamp still having his hands around her throat. 

"You're doing fine." Giles said from the same spot he stood the whole time.

Buffy finally broke free of the vampires grasp by using her fist to hit right on top of its head. The vampire groaned in pain and backed away, holding its head. Buffy took the opportunity to take a jab with her new stake. She gripped the wood tight and came down on the vampire's chest. Buffy smiled as she thought she did good until she realized the vampire wasn't dusted.

"Umm....why isn't he dead?" Buffy asked still looking at the vampire who was looking at her with more anger in its eyes. "You missed the heart." Giles called out. "OH..." Buffy said and put on her embarrassed face. She gave a little smile to the vampire and grabbed the stake sticking out of the vampire. "Sorry." She mumbled to the vampire and then pulled out the stake and then tried again. This time she dusted the vampire with no problem.  
  
Buffy just stood there with her stake in hand and eyes staring into nothing. All she was thinking about was what just happened in the last minute or so. 'I killed something.' She thought to herself. That thought kept bouncing around in her head until Giles interrupted her thought. "You see your power now?" Giles came walking up to her from behind.  
  
Buffy faced Giles with an emotionless face. She looked down at the ground and up at Giles. She didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. She walked around Giles and out of the cemetery alone. Giles watched Buffy walk away and then he started to walke behind her, but he kept his distance from her as they went back to his home. 

**New York City**

Angel and Spike walked into there dorm room. Angel had his evil smile on his face while Spike was scolding him.  
  
"I can't bloody believe you!" Spike said in a low voice.

Angel dropped his keys down on a desk and went over and lied down on his bed.

"Oh come on...you like her...she was cute. You finally danced with her after twenty minutes of you talking to her nervously." Angel said with a smile. Spike sighed and collapsed on his bed, "You are such a ponce." Spike mumbled. 

"A ponce that helped you out tonight...finally got you to move on..." Angel said turning his head to look at Spike.

Spike rolled his eyes, "One dance doesn't equal that...it's...it's...a start I guess." Spike said softly.

"Yeah...a start...next time I'll make you lip lock with her." Angel said and got up off the bed and turned on the TV and started flipping around. 

Spike just rolled his eyes once more and closed his tired eyes. The phone started to ring in the dorm room. "Get that Hair Gel Boy." Spike said with his eyes still closed.

Angel didn't reply to Spike's 'Hair Gel Boy' comment and answered the phone. "Hello?" After a few seconds Angel talked, "Spike...phone..."  
  
Spike opened his eyes and looked at Angel with questionable eyes. "Some girl named Willow." Angel said with a shrugged and handed the phone to Spike.

**TBC...**


	5. The Calling

**Chapter 5: The Calling**

Spike looked at Angel holding out the phone out in midair for a minute before taking it. Spike had a confused look on his face. 'Willow?' he thought to himself, 'Why would she be calling me?'

"Willow?" Spike spoke into the phone.

"Hi Spike." Willow said on the other side of the line. Her voice wasn't as cheery as it was always. Spike could tell by Willow's voice in an instant that something was wrong.

"Hi...how are you Red? Something wrong? You don't sound like your cheery cheepy self...did you break up with Oz?" Spike asked.

"No..." Willow said in her soft voice and sighed. "It's not about me...or Oz..."  
  
"Well...what is it?" Spike questioned.

"It's Buffy." Willow simply said in her saddest voice.

**Sunnydale**

Mr. Quentin Travers had it all planned out from the start. He kidnapped Buffy, took her to Giles, and told her to start her Calling. There was just one big part of the plan that Travers needed to complete to make his mission a success.

"I need a spell." Quentin said to a woman in Giles apartment.  
  
Quentin and the lady were the only ones in apartment. Giles and Buffy had left earlier, Giles was going to take her to the graveyard for the first time and teach her a few things. 

"What kind of spell?" the lady questioned.

"A forgetting spell..." Quentin simply said. 

The woman looked down in distress, "I joined the Council for the good pay and I'll help you do spells to help people Mr. Travers but...but this..." she said quietly.

"Olivia...you must...name your price...I need this spell...the world is depending on this." Travers said and paused, "The Council wants Buffy to have no contact with her family and friends...she has a Calling and will be distracted if she is always looking over her shoulder to see if her family is alright. The Slayer travels alone." It was cruel and the lowest thing anyone could do. However, cruel and low was right up Travers alley. He didn't care about anyone else but The Slayer doing her job and saving the world. He didn't care about The Slayer as a person though; he only cared about the title "The Slayer". He respected The Slayer...not Buffy Summers. 

"Mr. Travers I understand but...this spell will affect so many live...you say you also want me to put Mr. Giles under a spell?" Olivia said.  
  
"Yes...the old man can't know that this is happening. Perform a spell on both of them...a spell that will make Buffy think her parents died years ago and she just moved here from LA. Don't let her remember about me and the kidnapping. Make her believe Giles found her. With memories that she has no more family she won't have anything to hold onto...she can focus on her slaying." Travers explained.  
  
"But...what about Buffy's real family and friends?" Olivia asked with curiosity.

"Don't worry about that..." Travers said, "Just do the spell."

Olivia sighed, "I'll get started on it." Olivia got up and opened one of her spell books.  
  
"Also..." Travers said, "Make Buffy believe her name is 'Elizabeth Summers' not 'Buffy' anymore."  
  
"What-why?!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Just do as you're told." Travers said. Travers didn't want to take any chances; if he was going to do this spell he didn't want the name "Buffy Summers" to ever be mention again. He just wanted "Buffy" to fade away. 

**2 Days Later...**

The last two days Spike felt completely numb. He was not aware of his surroundings or his actions. He just felt like someone took his will to live, took his soul, or took his dreams away.

When Willow called him to tell that Buffy was missing in LA after someone broke into her dorm and kidnapped Buffy Spike was in a loss state of mind. He didn't know if he should cry or not. He didn't know what to say, what to do, or who to be anger with. 

A few hours after Willow's call Spike knew only one thing to do. Go to Buffy's house. Go to Mrs. Summers and Buffy's sister Dawn and comfort them.

Spike knocked on the door softly but loud enough for someone to hear. When the door opened Xander stood at the entrance. 

"Hey." Xander said softly and pulled Spike into a hug. Without thinking Spike accepted the hug and tried to take his friend's comfort, and at the moment he would take comfort from anyone.

When they both backed away from the hug there was an awkward pause until they both entered the house in silence.

"I came over as soon as I heard." Xander said softly while shutting the door, "I wanted to check up on Joyce and Dawn. Willow is driving down with Oz tonight and Cordy will be by in about an hour, she went to get them something to eat for Joyce."  
  
Spike nodded and kept his eyes to the ground. "How are they?" Spike asked about Dawn and Joyce. "In shock." Xander simply said, "I can say the same for me...for all of us I mean...how could..." Xander didn't finish his sentence, he just shook his head. He just couldn't believe that something like this could happen to his friend. He never in a million years thought this could happen. Somewhere in world Buffy was being held captive and no one knows if her friends or family will ever see her again. 

"I know..." Spike said softly.  
  
"How-I mean...how are you?" Xander asked and looked up at Spike. Xander knew how much Buffy was to Spike, and knew that this must be twice as hard on Spike than it is on the whole gang.

"I...I really don't know." Spike answered without looking at Xander, "I mean...is this really happening?" Spike asked softly and looked up at Xander. Spike's face showed a mix of emotions. Xander could see the frustration, confusion, fear, and anger on Spike's face. The problem was Spike didn't know which emotion to let out.

Xander didn't answer Spike's question. I think both of them didn't want it answered, because there was only one answer and neither of them wanted to face the truth of it.

Spike snapped out of his dazed look and looked around the house to see if he can spot Joyce or Dawn.  
  
"They're upstairs." Xander said, "I think Dawn finally fell asleep."

Spike looked up the tall staircase and went up step by step. Once he got to the top of the stairs Spike looked to the left and saw three doors, the bathroom, Dawn's room, and Buffy's room. Spike couldn't stand looking at Buffy's door so he turned to his right and saw Joyce's bedroom door cracked open.

Spike knocked slightly to be polite and then opened the door the whole way. He looked around the big master bedroom and saw no one in site. 'Maybe she was in the bathroom' Spike thought and was about to turn around and go look for Mrs. Summers when he heard a tiny sniff of someone's nose. Spike recognized that nose. It was Dawn.

Spike walked into the room and saw the top of two heads, Dawn and Joyce, sitting on the floor leaning against the bed. Spike walked around the bed and looked down to see Joyce stroking Dawn's hair as she laid her head in her mother's lap. The picture of Joyce and Dawn on the floor almost let Spike let out a cry.

After a moment Joyce looked up with tears in her eyes at Spike. 

Joyce always loved Spike; he treated Buffy good and was like a big brother to Dawn. Of all of Buffy's boyfriends Joyce always hoped Spike stuck around the longest, more like forever.

Spike crouched down so he could be face to face with the Joyce and see Dawn a little bit more clearly.

"Hello Spike." Joyce said sadly and more tears fell down her cheek.

"Spike..." Dawn mumbled and lifted her head off of Joyce's lap. Instantly Dawn threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Spike put both of his arms around the thirteen year old and rocked her back and forth as he still had eyes on Joyce. Then Spike took one of his arms off of Dawn and pulled Joyce into a hug.

The feel of these two Summers crying on his shoulder made Spike's heart ache even more, if possible. Spike was _almost _ready to hit the deep end and cry along with the two ladies but somehow, in someway, he held back his tears.

**Sunnydale**

Travers was sitting outside of Giles apartment in the court yard reading the _Los Angeles Times _and came across a tiny article with the headline reading "UCLA Student Missing". Quentin continued to read the article, want to know what the police said about Buffy's kidnapping. He read that the family will never give up searching for Buffy and that it was just an average kidnapping. There were no suspects in the case and to Travers it meant that he was out of the woods.  
  
Beside the article was a picture of Buffy smiling. Travers ripped out the article and picture and shoved it into his pocket. Travers started walking towards Giles door with newspaper in hand and knocked on the door.

Giles answered the door and looked shocked to see Quentin at his door. "Got your paper Rups." Quentin said with a smile and handed Giles the paper. Giles looked down at the paper and noticed the tear in the paper, "What happened to my paper...it's ripped up!" Giles exclaimed. "Oh...didn't notice." Travers said and walked into Giles place. "Oh well..." Giles sighed and walked away from the door and set the newspaper down and entered the living room. "Hi." Buffy said to Quentin as sat in living room sharpening a wooden stake, "I'm Elizabeth Summers." Buffy held out Quentin's hand. 

"Hello I'm Quentin Travers...head of the Watchers Council...and you must be our new Slayer...I see Giles found you." Travers smiled.  
  
"Yep." Buffy said as Elizabeth.

Quentin continued to smile to himself, his plan worked. Buffy AKA now 'Elizabeth Summers' and Giles don't remember anything about Quentin coming to Sunnydale and bringing a kidnapped Buffy. Now that the spell was set Travers knew that Buffy or 'Elizabeth' could now start to her job with ease; that Elizabeth Summers was now "Elizabeth the Vampire Slayer".

**TBC...Reviews are nice**


	6. All I Have Left is Memories

**Chapter 6: All I Have Left is Memories **

**Sunnydale...**

**  
1 year later…**

The graveyard was all quiet. The moon was high and shined over the names on the tombstones, and a cool spring breeze paste through the trees.

All of a sudden a hand shot up out the ground of a fresh grave, and after a few moments the whole body of the corpse was standing. He looked around his area with a "game face" on and growled.

"You know…" a voice made the vampires look around to see who was speaking. He finally laid eyes on the top of a crypt where the young twenty year old Elizabeth stood.

Elizabeth the Vampire Slayer, formally known as Buffy Summers was standing on top of a crypt with grace and confidence. All of her face was written 'I mean business'.

"…you took your bloody time getting out that coffin and I almost fell asleep waiting for you to rise…AND I'm missing American Idol!" Elizabeth said.

The vampire let out a growl and Elizabeth jumped down off the roof of the crypt and started fighting. After three punches she pulled out her shake and rammed it into the chest of the vampire. He instantly burst into dust and his ashes landing on Elizabeth. She brushed herself off and put her stake back into her pocket.

'_Bloody_?' was the first thought that popped into her mind. '_Bloody…I never say bloody_.' Elizabeth though to herself. She concluded that she must be spending too much time with Giles and she had picked up a few British words.

Elizabeth looked around the cemetery one last time before exiting the graveyard. The night didn't seem to hold much action so she decided she would call it a night.

Elizabeth walked into her one bedroom apartment and pulled her jacket off. She noticed that her right arm had a large bruise that was starting to from. 'That vamp must have gotten one lucky shot.' Elizabeth thought while examining her bruise.

She collapsed into her comfy couch and turned on her TV. '_Just an average Saturday night_.' Elizabeth though and watched the end of a Dawson's Creek rerun.

**New York**

Life was a schedule to Spike. He had college classes, food, friends, and family and he all put them in his own little schedule. He made sure he kept as busy as possible the last couple of months. It was his goal to not let the pain come to the surface and take over. Many times he came close to losing it, giving up, but then he just remembered he had a schedule to keep and mostly everything would fall into place.

For six months Spike lived in Los Angeles. He investigated, he searched, and he prayed that something would happen, that there was a clue as to what happened to his lost girl. His lost everything.

Spike was not the only one on solving Buffy's disappearance, every one of Buffy's friends and family were out on the West Coast for four months trying to work together to bring back there girl. However, day by day went by and the volunteers in searching for Buffy Summers decreased.

Mostly the loss of hope was an issue for most. Everyone just added Buffy into the statistics of missing persons, they thought it was better to move on with there life.

Spike was the last to leave L.A. Everyone told him it wasn't "giving up…it's being realistic." However, Spike didn't accept. God brought him this beautiful girl of his dreams and accepting that she was gone was not comprehendible.

When he got back to New York and decided to start school even though he had a strange feeling that Buffy was still in the world somewhere alive.

"Hey man…" Angel walked into his dorm and greeted Spike.

"Hi." Spike said softly and turned back and worked on his studies.

"Come girl hunting with me." Angel said.

"No thanks." Spike simply said.

Angel walked over to Spike and shut his opened book, "You're coming."

"I was reading that you stupid git!" Spike yelled back at Angel.

"You have been reading nonstop for days…come and have fun…unless, you can find a way for girls to be turned on by you sitting there not saying a word and skimming words." Angel said.

"You go…I'm tired." Spike said and went over and lay on his bed.

"Listen man…" Angel put on his sensitive face on, "this is not good for you…she's gone, its time to live." Angel said quietly and all Spike did was stare at Angel and then turn away.

Angel shook his head and sighed. He decided to let Spike be stubborn and go alone to clubs and parties.

"Fine…have your Saturday night alone like you like it." Angel mumbled and shut the door behind him.

Spike closed his eyes after Angel left and started to remember. Everyday he closed his eyes and there she was, haunting him. Whenever he shut his eyes he remembered a certain moment, a reflection back to a time when he saw the girl he loved everyday.

**_1995 _**

_**The Smash Club**_

_The club was packed full of young teens that were dancing to the new music group for the evening. Spike and Oz walked into the entrance of the club. They were fifteen years old and ready for some girl action. _

"_What are you going to do if your dad catches you're gone?" Oz turned to Spike._

_"Who cares, he doesn't…" Spike said and skimmed the crowd._

_"You'll start to care when you won't get car privileges when you turn sixteen." Oz said._

_"You know me…whatever I see, I take…getting the car won't be too hard." Spike said._

_They started to walk through the groups of people and spotted there friend Xander and his new girlfriend, Cordelia, sitting at a table chatting and getting close._

"_Hey Whelp…" Spike said and took a seat next to Xander. _

"Hey Captain Peroxide", Xander said casually.

"_Hello Spike" Cordelia said with an annoying tone. She liked Xander's friends but she sometimes just wanted to be alone with Xander. She looked around the Bronze to see if she could get her friends to get rid of Oz and Spike. "Have you met my friends…Buffy and Willow?" _

"_Nope." Spike said and grabbed Xander's drink and started to drink._

"_Well, haven't you heard of them around school?" Cordelia asked._

"Nope." Spike said.

_"Hey Cordy!" a girl came up to the group. She had red hair. _

_As soon as Oz heard the voice he turned and saw a cute little red hair come through the crowd. He smiled at her instantly. The red hair didn't seem to notice Oz at first._

_"Willow where's Buffy?" Cordelia asked._

_"Around somewhere." Willow said. _

"Well this is Spike and Oz." Cordelia pointed out.

Willow turned an smiled at Spike and Oz. Then she noticed the short guy that went by "Oz" was totally checking her out. She got all nervous and shaky; she never had boys checking her out.

"Hi." Willow said shyly.

_"Hi…sit down." Oz said without taking his eyes off her. _

She looked around the table, "Oh…there is no more seats." She said.

_"Have Spike's." Oz started to push Spike out of his chair._

_"Hey…hey! Alright already." Spike said and got off the chair, "No reason to get violent." He got up off the chair and started to walk away from his two pals that have been overtaken by girls._

_Spike headed over to the bar and ordered a coke. _

"_Some pals…push a friend right out of his seat." Spike mumbled. Spike had enough of girls; they didn't seem to get him at all. Spike's last relationship with a Drusilla McArthur had him being the victim of a relationship break up, and it was also his first long term girlfriend, which made feel even worse. Ever since his heartbreak Spike though twice before he asked a girl to go out on a date, to dance, or even for a pencil. _

"_You look like your having fun." A girl laughed her sarcastic comment at Spike. The words seemed to come out of no where for Spike. _

"I just want to be left alone—", Spike turned to the voice and stopped in mid sentence, "Hi." There stood a blonde haired girl in a casual jeans and a tank top. Spike's first thought that popped into his head was, 'She smells like a meadow.'

_"Hi…" the girl giggled and walked a little closer._

"_Well…who may I ask are you, luv?" Spike asked._

_"I'm Buffy Summers…and who might you be…luv?" Buffy decided through back Spike's own pet name on him._

_"I'm William..." Spike said softly but then cleared his throat to act all cool and calm again, "But call me Spike." _

"I know…I've seen you around school." Buffy said and leaned against the bar.

"_Have you?" Spike smirked. _

"Well how could I not spot you down the hall with that hair?" She nodded to Spike's bleached locks.

_Spike smiled at Buffy. 'This girl is sassy.' Spike thought to himself, '…and I love it.' _

_**Present **_

Spike opened his eyes and noticed he was no longer in the club with Buffy but in his dorm room alone with tears streaming down his cheek. It was the first time in a long time he had a good cry and at that moment he decided he was going to let it all out. He cried for hundreds of reasons but the one particular reason that came to mind was that Spike knew all he had left was memories of Buffy, and to him that wasn't good enough.

**TBC..**


	7. You Got a Friend

**A/N: Remember...Buffy is Elizabeth...Elizabeth is Buffy and if you don't understand why read the chapters before.**

**Chapter 7: You Got A Friend**

**New York**

The song on the car radio was the only thing Spike heard as he drove through his old neighborhood. The lyrics were really getting to his emotions.

_You left me with goodbye and open arms  
A cut so deep I don't deserve  
You were always invincible in my eyes  
the only thing against us now is time_

_Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,  
Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true  
If I only had one more day_

The singer's voice echoed in the car, and Spike continued to drive down the lonely road passing landmarks of his town that would only be important to a native.

In the middle of the song Spike turned off the radio, having reached his destination.

Spike got out of the car and walked towards the person's front door and knocked. He shoved his hands in his coat pocket and looked around at the neighborhood homes and saw some children playing in the fresh snow that fell earlier in the week. Spike's head turned back to the door when he heard the sound of the door squeak open. For a fraction of a second he saw a sixteen year old Buffy answering the door, smiling. However, that fraction of the second was gone and it was Mrs. Summers at the threshold instead.

"Hello Spike." She said and gave a small smile and gestured for him to come in.

"Hi." Spike simply said and walked through the door.

"Did you just start your winter recess?" Joyce asked with a polite smile.

"Yeah…well actually a couple of days ago but I only decided to come home now…" he said and gave no explanation why he didn't come back to his hometown earlier, he just sort of hoped that Joyce would understand or just not ask.

"I see…" Joyce said.

"My mom sends her love." Spike said.

Joyce smiled, "I miss seeing your mother around….maybe I should give her a call and we can all get together for dinner sometime."

"I think she'd like that." Spike said.

Both of them stood in place for a few moments avoiding eye contact and lost in there own thoughts.

"Mom?!" Dawn yelled from upstairs, which made both Spike and Joyce turn and look up at the stairs. Dawn was a few steps down but stopped when she saw Spike.

"Spike." Dawn said softly as she was astonished to see him.

"Hey Nibblet." Spike smiled and tried to sound cheery.

"Long time no see." Dawn plainly said.

"Yeah…been a while hasn't it?" Spike laughed nervously and looked down at his shoes and then back at Dawn, who rushed back up the stairs and into her room.

"Can see I'm not her favorite person at the moment huh?" Spike continued to look up the staircase, hoping that Dawn would come back down. But he also deeply hoped that it was Buffy that would descend down the stairs like he had seen many times when they were about to go on a date.

"She's just having a bad day." Joyce said.

"Mind if I go talk to her?" Spike asked.

"Go ahead. It would be nice if you two talk. I'm going to make some hot chocolate." Joyce said with a smile and walked into the kitchen.

As Spike walked up the stairs he noticed that Joyce was acting different. He knew Mrs. Summers as a more cheerful lady that had an inner teenager inside that was dying to get out and hang with Buffy's friends.

When Spike reached the top of the stairs he moved down the hallway towards Buffy and Dawn's room. Dawn's door was the closest to him and Buffy's was just a few feet away on the right side of the hallway. Dawn's door was shut and had her sign that said "KEEP OUT" hanging on the door handle.

Spike turned from Dawn's door to Buffy's and saw it was half open and that parts of the furniture were visible through the cracked open door. Instead of knocking on Dawn's door he walked pass to Buffy's room and pushed the door completely open. Spike looked around at the dark room that seemed to be untouched. In the back of Spike's head he heard a distant sound of giggling that was getting louder and louder.

_Fifteen year old Buffy and Spike were sitting on the floor playing the game of Risk laughing. The game started off with the Oz, Cordelia, Xander, Spike, and Buffy but three hours later it was down to Spike and Buffy. The rest of the gang decided to go home, deciding that the game had grown too ugly and didn't want to stick around with the very competitive Buffy and Spike._

"_We are never going to finish this game!" Buffy laughed._

_"Are you giving up luv?" Spike asked._

"_Never!" Buffy said with a smile and grabbed the dice and rolled, "You're going down Spiky. I already conquered Willow, Oz, and Xander's land an hour ago." _

"_But I overtook Cordelia's land and she was covering most of Asia and some of Europe, which is a lot." Spike defended himself._

_"Okay, I'll give you that…Cordelia is kind of competitive too." Buffy mumbled._

_"And you're not?!" Spike laughed out. _

"Okay! Okay! I'm a little competitive…just a little." Buffy mumbled.

_Spike smiled and shook his head, 'She's so cute', he thought to himself._

_Buffy looked down at the board game smiling and analyzing her next move, and when she looked up to speak she was stopped by Spike quickly leaning across the board in a surprising kiss. It was there first kiss. They both have been hanging out as friends for a couple of months since they met at The Bronze. They both felt the attraction towards each other but never gave in to there temptations, that is until now._

_When they parted Buffy's eyes were still closed, and when she finally opened them she realized that Spike's face was still centimeters from hers. Both of them didn't say anything, the kiss was so spontaneous, out of the blue, and mind blowing that both of them were left speechless._

_While Spike was quickly thinking of what to say to her his thoughts were stopped when he realized that Buffy was moving closer to him. Then this time it was her that leaned in and kissed him on the lips with more passion. _

_As their kiss carried on, Buffy moved over the board game that was separating them to get closer to him; she knocked game pieces over in her attempt to kissing him._

_When they both parted they noticed that they were lacking breath which made there chest rise up in down. Buffy noticed her hands were rested on Spike's chest and Spike's were on the sides of her waist. _

"_So…" Spike spoke, which made Buffy look up at him, "Do you want to go out tomorrow night or something?" _

There was a silent pause and then Buffy burst into laughter, she laughed so hard she leaned head on Spike's shoulder at one point.

"_What?" Spike laughed out._

_"Nothing…just…I think the answer is obvious don't you?" Buffy looked up at Spike with innocent eyes._

"_You know what Summers?" Spike asked looking down at Buffy's eyes._

_"What?" she whispered._

_"I think…you're something special." He said softly in a serious tone._

_Buffy smiled and leaned up and gave another kiss._

The voices and laughter of long ago faded out of Spike's head and all that was left was silence that lied in Buffy's bedroom.

Spike leaned on the doorframe of Buffy's room for a moment until he turned away and walked towards Dawn's room and knocked.

"Go away" Dawn said in a muffled voice on the other side of the door.

"It's me Nibblet…" Spike said loud enough so Dawn could hear.

"…Please…just-just go away." Dawn said.

Spike twisted the door knob and found the door wasn't locked, so he slowly and quietly entered the room. Once he was in he saw Dawn lying on her side on the bed facing away from him. It took a moment for Dawn to realize there was another presence in her room; she instantly sat up and turned and looked to see Spike.

"Please just go away Spike." Dawn said looking as if she was tired.

"Sorry can't do that." Spike said and walked closer to Dawn so he can be face to face with her.

"Why not?" Dawn questioned.

"Because I don't like see a sad Nibblet around the holidays…" Spike said.

"Why can't I be sad…I'm allowed to be sad if I want to." Dawn crossed her arms in front of her chest, "You're sad…" she mumbled.

Spike paused and looked at Dawn, "Why would you say that?" he asked as if in a whisper.

Dawn looked up, "Because you're sad for the same reasons I am."

Spike looked down at the carpet and his shoes, avoiding eye contact with the teen.

"Are you ever going to be happy again?" Dawn asked, "Or are you only sad when you're around here?" Spike didn't answer her question which made Dawn think for a moment before she asked a question that had been nagging her for a while, "Is…do you even like being around me?"

Spike shot his head up and looked at the sister of his lost love with widen eyes. He realized that the kid in front of him, that he had grown to love like his own sister, was having a doubts about there friendship.

"Dawn…" Spike said softly. He moved forward and crouched down to be eye to eye with her, "I'm…I'm so sorry that you think---I---how could you even ask me…you know I care about you and your mum…that you two are just like my own family…"

"So…being around me doesn't remind you of…" Dawn began but stopped.

Spike looked down at the floor as he started to talk, "Yeah…you remind of her but…that's not a bad thing." Spike looked back up at Dawn, "I will always love your sister…and even though it still hurts, I still have to live my life....nothing in this world could stop me from coming around to see my Summers girls."

Dawn smiled at Spike and leaned forward and gave him a hug that she knew he need.

There was a knock at the door that made Dawn and Spike break there hug. The door opened and Joyce walked in with a little more cheery smile, "Dinner's almost ready you two…Spike you're staying right?" Joyce asked.

"Wouldn't miss it Joyce." Spike said with a smile.

"Good because Willow and Oz are on there way over too…" Joyce said and left the room.

"Well Nibblet…" Spike sighed and got up to his feet, "Let's go raid your mother's marshmallow bag."

"I bet I can beat your record of stuffing marshmallows in my mug." Dawn said as stood up and they both headed out the door.

Spike let out a fake gasp, "Is that a challenge?"

"Yep." Dawn smiled.

"You're on!" Spike said.

--------------------

**Sunnydale**

"Joy to the world the vampires are dead, they all have funny looking heads…" Elizabeth sang as she entered Giles's apartment.

"Hello Elizabeth." Giles said as he saw his Slayer walk through the door.

"Hey Giles…" she said and looked around the apartment, "Hey what's all the undecorated apartment thing that is happening in here?" she pouted.

"I really don't have time to decorate…quit busy actually." Giles said as he picked up a book and moved to his desk to read.

"Well set some time aside and get decorating…you don't even have a tree…get a tree for crying out loud…it's Christmas." Elizabeth mumbled as she sat down on Giles's couch.

"I think after last years Christmas together I think I'll skip the holidays." Giles said while reading.

"Ohhhh you had fun and you know it." Elizabeth smiled.

"What part was fun for you? When the vampires decided to break into the house during dinnertime or when the carolers turned out to be zombies?" Giles looked up at Elizabeth when he asked.

Elizabeth didn't answer and just slouched in her seat and Giles went back to reading. Elizabeth got up off the couch and walked towards Giles and picked behind his shoulder to see what he was reading.

"What's the big bad this time that has your knickers in a twist?" Elizabeth asked.

"'Knickers…in…a….twist?'" Giles asked.

Elizabeth shrugged and Giles sighed.

"It seems we do have a new big bad arising." Giles said.

"What is it this time?" Elizabeth asked.

Giles turned a page of his book and Elizabeth saw a picture on the page of a funny looking creature that sort of looked like a vampire.

"They call him 'The Master'." Giles said.

**TBC…the song was 'Could it be Any Harder' by The Calling.**


	8. The Master

**Chapter 8: The Master**

**A/N: Remember...Buffy is Elizabeth...Elizabeth is Buffy and if you don't understand why read the chapters before.**

**Sunnydale**

"So…this Master…he's going to rise on New Years Eve?" Elizabeth asked Giles as she walked around the apartment.

"Yes…" Giles said and leaned back in his chair thinking.

"Why this year? He should have come last year with the whole changing of the millennium…he really missed out." Elizabeth said joking, "He could have gotten those cool 2000 glasses."

After Christmas passed, both Elizabeth and Giles got straight to work on The Master and trying they were trying to find a plan on how to stop him.

"He was around in about three hundreds ago…he sort of disappeared into the earth after that…" Giles threw the thought out.

"But why would he want to come to Sunnydale to celebrate the New Year?" Elizabeth asked which made Giles lean forward in his chair and start to read a book, "Does this guy even know this town? I mean, sure, this is the Hellmouth but not exactly—"

"He's not coming here…" Giles said while looking down in his book.

"Huh?" Elizabeth stopped pacing and looked up at Giles.

Giles brought the book to his lap, "He's…it says that he will be raised where he died…"

"Which is?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Green Chapel…" Giles read.

"Like in the story?" Elizabeth asked.

"The Green Chapel, a cave that is buried under…." Giles looked up at Elizabeth, "New York…"

"New York..." Elizabeth thought about it for a moment, "Makes sense…this master vampire is raised…he's going to want blood, lots of it."

"Precisely…and what better place to find blood than on the streets of New York at night on New Years Eve?" Giles said. Both Elizabeth and Giles exchanged a look.

"Looks like I'm going to the Big Apple then." Elizabeth said.

**New York**

**2 days before New Years Eve…**

"So Spike you going to the city to see the ball drop?" Dawn asked.

"Don't know…maybe…Angel will probably be dragging me to some party." Spike said.

Dawn, Joyce, Spike, and all of Buffy's friends were gathered at the Summers house. For the holiday's Buffy's friends didn't want Dawn and Joyce to be alone so they mostly came over almost everyday.

"Don't tell me you're going to miss the ball drop…" Willow asked with a pout on her face, "We all were going to go down together."

"Going down to that bloody place is so overrated…and plus its always bloody freezing." Spike said.

Spike he knew that was a lie. He was always warm when he went to Time Square to see the ball drop because he had his girl warming him.

Spike frowned at the thought about not bringing in the year yet again without her. His friends saw the frown and deep thought look on his face. 'He's thinking about her again' they all thought.

"You should go Spike…it will be fun." Joyce said with a smile as she got up and took the tray of hot chocolates out into the kitchen.

However, Spike didn't want to have fun. For some reason he thought if he had a one bit of happiness it would be betraying Buffy in some way.

"Yeah…since I'm so young you have to go for me." Dawn said, "Oh, and get me one of those goofy hats." She smiled.

Spike smiled at Dawn's comment, 'She seems to be getting better' the thought to himself.

"Alright I'll go, if it will make you all happy, I'll go…" Spike said.

"Great…" everyone exclaimed.

**Later…**

All of Buffy's friends were hugging Dawn and Joyce goodbye.

"Thanks for having us over." Xander said softly to Joyce as he hugged her.

"Thanks for coming over." Joyce said as she broke the hug, "I know you guys are busy now that you're in college…"

"Never busy for you guys." Oz said. Joyce smiled and hugged Oz too.

"Now you call me if you want to go out to eat or shopping." Willow said to Dawn.

"Okay…" Dawn smiled. Willow hugged Dawn.

Oz, Cordelia, Xander, and Willow started to walk down the path to their cars, leaving Spike with Dawn and Joyce.

"I'll see you later." Spike said to both of them.

"Alright." Joyce said with a sweet smile and hugged Spike a little longer than she did to the rest of Buffy's friends, "Don't be a stranger." she said a little teary.

"I won't." he whispered and broke her hug, "If you need ANYTHING…." Spike said seriously, "Day or night…"

Joyce nodded and hugged him again.

After breaking his hug with Joyce he moved to Dawn and simply stared at her.

"Don't forget my hat." She said.

Spike laughed and grabbed her and pulled her in a hug and kissed her on the top of the head. When he pulled away he looked at both of them and started to back away, "Guess I'll see ya next year…" he said with a smile.

"See ya next year Spike." Joyce said as she put her arm around Dawn.

Spike gave a little wave and turned around and hopped into his car and drove off.

**TBC…**


End file.
